


Soul's Cup

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: All her life, Belle has been designing the same picture. For as long as she can remember, she's been doodling the curved line with three dots. Growing up, Belle was told that this design would mean much to the relationship she would have with her soulmate. And then when she finally makes it to the Dark Castle, she notices the cup's design.





	1. Soul's Cup

Lady Belle of Avonlea was nervous. She’d been drawing a design on the inside of her palm the entire carriage ride to the Dark Castle. The curved line, the three dots brought her as much comfort as they did pain. Would she ever meet her soulmate, now? The Dark One had kept blessedly quiet, looking out the window instead of at her.

She took a moment to recall the way her father’s jaw had set when she announced she’d go with the Dark One. Would her very last memory of him be that of him disapproving, again, of her decisions? And Gaston… He’d looked so betrayed.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes.” He muttered at length, jarring her from her thoughts.“Yes, sir.” She said as calmly as possible. She played coy very well, all things considered. Ten hours ago, she’d been a Princess, mourning for her murdered mother. Now she was a servant, a maid he’d called her, to the Dark One.

She thought she deserved the right to be at least a little out of sorts.

“What will you do with me, when we arrive?” She asked after a beat of silence. Belle was not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer to her question, and yet she rather thought it would be good to know.

“I’ll bring you to your room, dearie. Tomorrow will be soon enough to give you directions as to how I would prefer you cleaned.” Rumplestiltskin explained, finally turning from his outlook at the window to level his gaze to her face. She had but a moment to notice the way his grey-green skin sparkled against the light before he trilled out a laugh.

“We’re here.”

~~

The room she’d been given was nicely decorated. White on blue intricate designs that she knew not how to describe. There were golden accents on her bedframe, and she smiled, reaching forward to trace out one of the designs.

“It’s beautiful.” She murmured, turning back to Rumplestiltskin. “Thank you.”

Rumplestiltskin gave her a brief nod, acknowledging her words. “Dinner will be in half an hour, giving you time to adjust.” He announced in lieu of a response. “Can you cook, Princess?” he asked, sizing her up for a moment.

“Very little. Bread and pasta, mostly. I will learn, if you can supply me with a cookbook.” She promised. Rumplestiltskin nodded again, obviously at least semi-impressed with her response. “Very well.” He agreed. “I shall ensure you get it by the morning.”

“Thank you, sir.” Belle said again, sweeping into a soft curtsy as the Dark One turned to leave her room. 

“Oh, and Princess?” He turned for a moment, inclining his head to her. “The doors will lock from the inside. You shall not offend me, should you lock it. I only ask that you acknowledge me should I come knocking.”

Belle smiled. “Yes, sir.” 

~~

Belle made her way into the dining room half an hour later. She’d learned from her father to be a punctual child, and it served her well, if the pleased yet shy smile on Rumplestiltskin’s face told her anything.

“Where shall I sit?” Belle asked, hovering at the Dark One’s side for a moment. It was not nearly as off putting as she’d remembered, to be at his side. Already, she must be getting used to the creature.

“Here.” He gestured to the seat at his left.

“Thank you.” She sat. “How do you like your tea?” Belle asked, reaching for the teapot. It was a woman’s duty, as she understood it, to serve the tea.

“Two sugars and the blood of a virgin.” Rumplestiltskin cracked a smile her way. “That was a quip, dearie. Just the sugar will do.”

But Belle had noticed the design on the teacups and pot. She dropped the teapot, her mouth falling open in shock.

“Just a quip, I said. Are you alright?” Rumplestiltskin gave her a cloth, and mechanically she began to clean up her mess.

“I… This design. Wherever did you get it?” She asked after a beat. She was truly at a loss for words as to what it could mean for her.  
“I made it. Always loved the way the curved line felt underneath my hand-- Why do you ask, dearie? You look a trifle pale.” Rumplestiltskin answered, his concern for her making his accent thicker.

Belle gave him a tight smile. “Have you heard the legends, the tales that speak of a design of great importance to two souls that will one day intertwine?” 

“Yes, my uh… My former wife once fooled me into thinking hers and mine would do as you spoke. Why?” Rumplestiltskin leaned forward. “What are you talking about, dear?”

“I’ve been drawing the design since I could write.” Belle blurted out eloquently. “The curve and the dots…” She felt her forehead, feeling rather heated.

Rumplestiltskin’s cup dropped as he stood suddenly, slamming his chair back.

“Wait! We have to talk about this.” Belle called after him.

He didn’t answer.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle confronts Rumplestiltskin.

Belle had had enough. Rumplestiltskin had been ignoring her for a full forty-eight hours. He hadn’t emerged from his secret room since he’d escaped thither when she’d announced that she’d drawn his cup’s design for her entire life. She only knew that much about the room because she’d tracked him down, knocking and kicking against every door in the castle until, in one of them, she heard a grunt.

She’d taken to leaving a small meal with tea at the door every few hours. She was pointedly using the tea service that he’d designed. Though the cup that he’d dropped in his (Shock? Displeasure? What could have caused him to run from her like that?) remained chipped and sitting on the table beside her bed. It had a special meaning to her, though she couldn’t for the life of her pinpoint why.

All her life, the only thing she knew for a fact was the curved lines would connect the dots to her soul’s mate. And when she’d stood up, sacrificing herself for the fate of her village…. She’d thought it wouldn’t matter anymore. 

But then the pattern of the tea set.

Belle wasn’t sure what to do; but something deep inside her knew that she’d have to storm into Rumplestiltskin’s secret room somehow if she was ever going to get answers.

So this time, whilst she was dropping off the tea platter, she banged on the door. “Rumplestiltskin!” Her hands were going to be sore from this, if she kept it up, but she couldn’t stop now. She had to find her answers.

She was just about to start banging again when the door threw itself open.

“Yes, dearie?” Rumplestiltskin’s voice sounded rough, like he had some hidden emotion inside him. Belle was now doubly sure that she needed to find her answers.

“We have to talk.” Belle insisted, stepping closer to the Dark One without a trace of fear. There was a new glint in Rumplestiltskin’s eyes, making Belle wonder if she’d impressed him with her perseverance.

Now was not the time to ask.

“Perhaps it’s a fluke.” Rumplestiltskin did not mince words, cutting straight to the point. “Perhaps your Soul’s Mate is out there, dearie, attempting to find you.”

“Or perhaps he’s staring at me, denying the connection we both know to be a Soulmate.” Belle stepped closer, and Rumplestiltskin took a half-step back. “Why are you fighting this? Aren’t you happy to know your Soul’s Mate is right here?” Belle pleaded with him. “The pattern is too specific to be a coincidence, sir, and you know it.”

Belle watched as Rumplestiltskin’s Adam’s apple bobbed, something akin to fear in his eyes. “That’s absurd.” He denied. “My soul does not have a mate, dearie. I’m the Dark One. _No one_ could ever love me.” But already, Belle could feel half the fight draining from him. 

“Perhaps you haven’t given the right person a chance.” Belle argued gently, stepping close enough to place her hand on his arm. “Don’t you feel it when we touch? In the way we talk?” Her voice was pleading with him, like she expected him to deny her again.

Rumplestiltskin swallowed heavily. Belle thought he was going to disappear. Again. But rather than disappear, he looked right at her. “I do.” He confessed lowly, as if she were going to strike him for his admittance.

Instead, Belle smiled. “I’ve always wondered what you would look like,” Belle admitted. “My Soul’s Mate, I mean.” She twisted her mouth thoughtfully, looking up at him. Though they were both rather short, Belle was a few inches shorter than Rumplestiltskin.

“And how do I compare?” The words were a mere whisper. His face looked fraught with uncertainty, and Belle wished she had the strength to kiss him.

“You’re beautiful, Rumple.” Belle whispered. Instead of following her instinct and snogging him senseless, she gently raised her hand to his cheek. “Have you ever wondered what I’d look like?” She asked curiously.

“All the time.” Rumplestiltskin confessed. 

“And how do I compare?” Belle echoed his question.

“You are truly stunning, Lady Belle. Much more than I could ever hope to deserve.” Rumplestiltskin said in a breath.

Belle felt her face heat, and she looked up at him. “Tell me about you?” she requested. “Perhaps we could talk over tea?” she added hopefully, jerking her head in the direction of the tray she’d prepared for him.

“Yes, alright.” Rumplestiltskin agreed uncertainly. “Shall we go to the feasting hall?” he suggested.

Belle smiled at him encouragingly, bending over to pick up the tray. “That would be lovely.” She asserted, hoping to help him feel more at ease around her.

“Now come on, I want to hear _all_ about you.” She continued, leading him towards the feasting hall.


End file.
